Judy Fabray
Judy Fabray is a character on Glee. She is the ex-wife to Russell Fabray, whom she divorces after discovering he was having an affair, and the mother of Quinn Fabray, and Frannie Fabray, who is only mentioned. She is also the mother-in-law to Alex and his sister Marley. Biography S1= We Were Quinn talks about Judy, saying that when she applied to college she put "being popular" as her main extra-curricular activity, and that she got into Arizona State University. Judy and her husband make their first introduction in this episode, where Russell walks in on Quinn and Judy preparing for the Chastity Ball. Just before he walks in, Judy places her hand on Quinn's stomach and realizes that she is pregnant, but decides not to talk about it to her husband. The family invites Finn and Alex over to the house for dinner. Finn, who has been feeling overwhelmed by the fact that Quinn is pregnant (along with other issues), sings (You're) Having My Baby to Quinn to explain how deeply he feels for her and the baby. Quinn's parents are at first confused by the song, and Russell demands answers. Quinn finally admits to her family that she got knocked-up, and again implies that Puck is the father. She then asks Russell to accept her and the pregnancy. Alex however is still furious about Puck getting his best friend pregnant. When Quinn tries to get her mother's help who knew she was pregnant, but chose to ignore it, she's forced to watch Alex explode with anger. Judy is seen feeling terrible about not sticking up for Quinn. Made in America During the season finale, she makes an appearance in the audience at Regionals and tells Quinn that she kicked her husband out of the house after finding out about him having a secret affair. She takes Quinn back, saying that they can turn the guest room into a nursery, and later witnesses Quinn giving birth. However, Shelby Corcoran (Rachel's biological mother) ends up adopting her granddaughter, Beth. |-| S2= |-| S3= Wheel in the Sky Part 1 Wheel in the Sky Part 2 Moving Day Surprise! We're Engaged Your Everything Graduation Personality Judy Fabray is the mother of Quinn Fabray and Frannie Fabray and the ex-wife of Russell Fabray. Aside from Quinn, she has another older daughter, named Frannie (revealed by Quinn in the book Glee: The Beginning), who is married to a Christian man, who owns his own chain of UPS stores. She is afraid of what her husband will think of or do to her, so she stays quiet in the house, serving his every need and drowning her fear in alcohol. Quinn mentions that Judy put "being popular" as her main co-curricular activity on her college application, which got her into Arizona State and she won Prom-Queen in her high school years. Relationships Russell Fabray was Judy's husband until revealed in Journey that they were no longer together. After discovering that Russell was having an affair with a "tattooed freak," she stands up for herself and kicks Russell out of the house. They have since divorced.